Ai Shiteru Senpaï!
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Mon premier One Shot, une rencontre prédestinée quelques années avant que tout ne s'embrase... RufusXYuffie, un petit truc tout mimi


Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais a square enix =)

C'est mon premier One Shot, j'en ai prévu un autre mais bon, celui là est là =)

* * *

_Tu crois que c'est çe câble là qu'il faut couper? demanda une voix dans la pénombre.

_Bah, le manuel dit "coupe le fil rouge" et, il est rouge celui là non? lui répondit la voix d'un jeune homme dont on voyait les longues mèches argentées sous la capuche qu'il lui masquait le visage.

D'un geste assuré, il sectionna le câble de l'alimentation des gaines d'aeration, coupant le circuit electrique et les rendant vulnérable à toute intrusion. Il dit à son ami de grimper pour y accéder.

_Mais tu déconnes !? Je suis pas Spiderman moi! T'as qu'a y aller toi tout seul! Si je me fais choper moi je...

_Tu est mort, pendu, rependu et guillotiné, ton corps jeté en pâture aux chiens des taudis de midgar puis donné aux labos d'Hojo... Je sais, tu me l'as dit six fois...

Sephiroth déblaterait tout ce que Rufus avait bien pu dire sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver si tenté qu'il se faisait attrapper. D'un regard, Sephiroth convainquit son ami qui commença à grimper a la gouttière pour accéder a la grille.

En grimpant, Rufus repensait a ce que son père lui avait mis en garde le matin même... C'était quoi déja? Il n'avait retenu que la menace un peu longue d'après... Il défonça lma grille avec un coup de pied et se glissa dedans, il se félicita interieurement de n'avoir que dix ans et ne pas être aussi grand que Sephiroth, pour une fois que cela lui servait à quelque chose...

_Allez, rampe Soldier! plaisanta Sephiroth en riant.

_Mon pied aux fesses que tu vas rire crétin fini... marmonna Rufus en avançant dans le conduit.

La mission: récupérer leurs emetteurs lâchement confisqués, les moyens: un talent non négligé pour tout ce qui est plan diabolique, les moyens: deux gosses de 9 et 11 ans ainsi qu'un livre "les 100 trucs de l'espion parfait" en soldes à la boutique de kebab du quatrième secteur, et enfin, ce qui allait faire réussir leur plan: Le meilleur des aspirants au Soldier et le fils du président de la Shinra étaient les seuls et uniques membres du plan.

Rufus était maintenant seul dans le conduit. Et si jamais le courant reprenait? Mieux valait ne pas penser à cette éventualité mais elle avait sa place... Finir en grillade alors que sa vengeance ultime était à portée de main! Il ne falait pas manquer ça!

Rampant a l'aide de ses bras, il se dirigeait à l'instinct a travers les couloirs que jamais aucune araignée n'avait emprunté et ou les poussières étaient grillées par l'intensité des volts qui le parcouraient habituellement.

*Oh putain j'vais me faire griller comme un sushi si je me dépèches pas moi!* se dit Rufus en accélérant puis en ralentissant, pensant qu'il allait êtte entendu si il bougait trop.

Il regarda a travers une grille si le couloir qu'il voyait dessous lui était désert. Chose faite, il descendit du conduit et courut à travers ledit couloir le plus vite possible. Il repéra les escaliers de service, prit une profonde inspiration et s'élanca. Il avait encore soixante-dix étages devant lui...

*Putain j'en ai marre!* se dit-il dix étages plus tard

*Merde ça en finit pas!* souffla-t-il dix étages plus haut.

_J'veux creveeeer!!! Hojo est pas aussi cruel que Sephiroth pour faire çaaaa! se lamenta-t-il arrivé a l'étage numéro cinquante.

Il s'assit à même le sol et ferma les yeux en s'adossant au mur. IL resta là pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent si courtes... Jusqu'a ce que la porte juste devant lui s'ouvre.

Il se releva aussitôt, oubliant qu'il s'était étalé à cause de la fatique qu'il ressentait partout dans son corps.

Une petite fille, d'environ trois ans lui souriait, devant la porte. Ebahi, Rufus se laissa retomber au sol. C'était qui cette gosse? Elle avait les cheveux courts, noirs, et de grands yeux bruns en amande comme.

_Une Utayenne? dit-il à haute voix comme si la petite pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait.

La petite lui sauta littéralement dessus en rigolant et prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles. Rufus ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait et se demandait ce qui se passait. Et si c'était un piège?

D'un geste, il souleva l'Utayenne et se releva encore une fois, reprenant le chemin des escaliers qui montaient éternellement.

_Retournes chez toi, c'est pas un endroit pour toi ici! prévint Rufus à l'égard de la petite.

A sa grande surprise (et surtout a son horreur le plus totale) la petite courut vers lui et s'accrocha a lui en le serrant dans ses bras autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_Ah mais arrêtes! hurla Rufus alors qu'il perdait son équilibre et finissait la tête contre la marche.

Il injuria mentalement la petite de tous les noms possibles en plusieurs langues tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas la jeter du haut de la Tour.

Il monta, abandonnant cette peste et se dirigeant avec tout l'honneur qu'il lui restait en haut de la Tour, prêt à se la jouer discret et à récupérer ses biens.

Il arriva finalement a l'étage numéro 69, beaucoup de rumeurs en sortaient et c'était là que se trouvait la salle de réunion où son père était actuellement en pleine réunion de haute importance avec l'Empereur de Wutaï lui même. La sécurité était renforcée et il dut courir entre les trous que laissaient les gardes dans leur vigilance absolue pour pouvoir passer.

La remise où on entreposait les materiels de haute volée était là, devant lui, ses emmeteurs étaient peut être là dedans qui sait? Il en ouvrit la porte et se précipita dedans pour fouiller tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il y avait de tout, des ordinateurs surpuissant, des carte mémoires de plusieurs tétras de mémoire, des plans des dossiers ultraconfidentiels sur tout ce qui pouvait exister sur terre... Le paradis.

Il vit avec horreur que l'Utayenne l'avait suivi. Elle bafouilla quelques mots dans sa langue et sourit.

_Omae wa Shinra taichô no chakunan desu? demanda-t-elle.

Cela avait vaguement l'air d'une question... Mais une question qui n'avait aucun sens. La langue avait certes une jolie consonnance poétique et douce venant d'une aussi jolie petite fille mais.. Lorsque l'on y comprenait rien on n'y comprenait rien et basta...

Il s'approcha de la petite en marmonnant les seuls mots d'Utayen qu'il avait entendu dans son existance et la prit dans ses bas pour la charger comme un sac a patates sur ses épaules.

_Shimatta... lança-t-il presque d'instinc, ce qui fit rire la petite qui se tordait en tous sens dans ses bras.

Il parcourut les couloirs et se rendit devant la porte de la salle de réunion. IL eut un frisson d'apréhension ca dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais été dans cette salle. Il serra le poing et toqua aussi fort qu'il put.

Deux secondes plus tard l'ordre signifiant qu'il pouvait entrer se fit entendre et il trembla de plus belle. La petite Utayenne se serra contre lui en murmurant quelques mots de sa petite voix enjouée.

_Shinpai suru na. dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

_Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire... soupira Rufus. Désolé.

Il était triste dans le fond de ne pas pouvoir comprendre une si jolie petite fille. Ils devaient bien être aux antipodes mêmes tous les deux... Le Yin et le Yang, comme dans la philosophie Utayenne...

Il entra et la petite sauta de ses bras et alla voir l'Empeureur en hurlant de sa petite vois flutée:

_Otoo-san okaerinasai!!! Eto, sodesuka Shinra taichô no chakunan! fit-elle en désignant Rufus du doigt.

*Et voila que j'entre dans le sujet moi, j'aurais bien aimé filer en douce...*

L'Empereur se tourna vers le jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire le plus discret possible.

_Je suis désolé si ma fille vous à importuné. fit l'Empereur d'une voix basse a résonner longtemps dans les tripes.

*Bah au moins il parle pas Utayen.... Une seconde, je rêve où il a dit "sa fille" !?*

Il regarda successivement l'Empeureur et sa "fille" qui avaient véritablement un air de ressemblance.

_Bah.. Non elle m'a pas importuné au contraire!

Son manque de loquacité lui attira les regardes sévère de son père qui le toisait d'un regard de pierre.

__Je te prierais de sortir immédiatement._ dit-il froidement et sans appel.

Le sang de Rufus se glaca immédiatement dans ses veines. Il obéit silencieusement et, tandis qu'il s'pprêtait a sortir, la petite Utayenne sauta des bras de son père pour s'aggriper a sa manche.

_Ai shiteru senpaï! fit-elle d'un voix joyeuse et en souriant.

Les Utayens présents dans la salle murmurèrent des paroles indignées, Rufus ne les comprenait pas mais cela devait être assez grave.

_Yuffie, yamete kudasai! ordonna son père tandis que la petite fille s'accrochait de plus en plus fort.

Yuffie, puisque c'était comme ça que la petite princesse s'apellait, en avait décidé autrement et grimpa dans le dos de Rufus qui ne disait plus rien tellement il étrait surpris. Elle prit place et "ronronna" de plaisir, comme l'aurait fait un chaton.

_... Il semblerait qu'ils s'entendent.. Plutot bien... fit l'Empeureur de Wutaï en se rasseyant calmement. Et si on les laissait ensemble le temps que la réunion se finisse?

La sentence ainsi prononcée, on les laissa sortir et la petite qui faisait semblant de dormir se réveilla aussitôt, parlant comme jamais tel une mitraillette Utayenne.

_J'aimerais bien que tu parles notre langue... fit Rufus en fermant les yeux.

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais senpaï! fit-elle de sa petite voix avec un accent charmant.

Rufus ouvrit grand les yeux. La petite Utayenne éclata d'un rire clair comme jamais il n'en avait entendu. Elle manquait de s'étouffer ainsi, mais elle était si mignonne a voir...

~FIN~

* * *

Les mots en japonais sont très simple; en premier Yuffie demande si Rufus est l'héritier du vieux Shinra, en suite ce ne sont que des invectives et de petits mots "shinpai suru na" veut dire "ne t'inquiète pas" et voila... =)


End file.
